


Windigos and Sirens

by groffiction



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam is still Adam, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Dark Humor, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Human Minor Character Death, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Murder Husbands, Nigel the Potty Mouth King of the Forest, Omega Adam, Omega Will, Protective Nigel and Hannibal, Protective Will, Serial Killer Twins meet Serial Killer Twins, Sibling Incest, Siren Adam, Siren Will, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twincest, Windigo Nigel, and should be protected at all costs, moderate gore, windigo hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: Will and Adam are twin Omega Sirens living the peaceful quiet life out in WolfTrap, Virginia. However, one day they get spotted by two Alpha Windigos Hannibal and Nigel, also twins. Intrigued, the Alphas decide to 'investigate' the two Omegas and end up falling for them both before they knew what hit them. Oh, and the fact that both Adam and Will are also serial killers definitely adds icing to the very delicious cake.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Spacedogs - Relationship, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, hannigram
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Windigos and Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> Getting a bit darker in this one, but still very fluffy between all boys. There will be twincest themes in this one. If that's not your cup of tea, steer clear.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Windigos and Sirens

1.

### 

“Do we have to?” Adam asked, the Omega Siren scowled as he followed his brother into the woods to hunt. Normally he stayed behind in their little home, surrounded by a few of their dogs. He didn’t particularly care for hunting, not necessarily because he felt it was bad or cruel, but because he wasn’t good at it. That and he didn't have the stomach for torture if something went WRONG.

“You can’t stay inside all the time, Adam,” Will murmured with a small smile. In truth, he could, Will just liked having his twin around when both of them were nearing their heats. Both unmated Omega Sirens, they were the most deadly, and ironically the most vulnerable during their heats.

“Technically I could,” Adam piped up. “But then I wouldn’t get energy from the moon and stars and would fade eventually. So, I guess it’s ok.”

“Indeed. Plus, it is close to December. With both our heats coming up in January, I figured we’d go ahead and get a bigger stock of fresher meat before it hits,” Will said reasonably, making sure to make a path for his brother through some fresh snow that had fallen in the past day or so. “And, you know as well as I do that your already picky palate gets even pickier during heats.”

Adam continued to follow, absently muttering in response, “Fish tastes nasty during heats because our taste buds change. We need to eat more human flesh because of how our Omegan enzymes absorb the active red blood cells so quickly….”

Will let him ramble, fondly grunting every once in a while to let his “softer” twin know he was still listening. Soon, however, darkness fell and the wind picked up, causing both Sirens to quiet their talk. Adam blew out a soft huff, watching with interest as ice crystals formed in front of his lips. It was a clear, cold night in WolfTrap, Virginia, but the cold didn’t bother their kind.

Both Will and Adam ran hot, as Siren Omegas tended to do, except for one night a year - the night before their heats. A cold Siren Omega was a dead or desperate creature to be caught outside. Risking exposure of their kind to hunters, humans that were not prey, or other dark creatures on that one night a year was to be avoided at all cost. Which is one of the reasons why Will wanted to get the last hunt of the year done sooner rather than later.

Adam understood that. 

But, he didn’t have to like it.

The softer Omega was more inclined to be in their large back yard with the dogs if he was to be outside. Dogs were easier to deal with than humans or other dark creatures. Besides his twin, that is. People made him feel uncomfortable. 

The fact that they hunted people every so often didn’t really phase the Omega. Seeing their deaths - even that didn’t bother him. No, what bothered him besides the breaking of routine, was the sight of their souls dying. It was a horrible thing to witness, but like Will said, they needed the extra meat, and it would be easier to hunt with two Sirens rather than one. Their pack of dogs ran ahead of them, tongues lolling out of their mouths as they panted. Winston, a hazel brown spotted dog was their newest member, though he was the most protective of them, especially Adam. 

Will was grateful that Adam had a more solid bond with one of the dogs. Though the other dogs of their pack loved them both equally, they tended to gravitate towards Will to be directed, probably noting that the hardier twin was more of a leader than Adam. But, Winston didn’t seem to give a fuck about hierarchy, and Will found it both amusing and relieving. Adam needed to have a companion who would choose him before Will.

Just in case something bad happened.

Though Will only hunted for fresh human meat once every three months, he was still wary of the dangers it entailed. Siren Omegas were rare, but male ones even moreso. Though he had never met a Siren Alpha in his life - both parents being born Betas, he knew they were out there. Always searching for their perfect Omega. 

That’s one of the reasons why Will was extremely protective of his brother. It would take a special kind of Alpha to be suitable for Adam. One that probably was non-existent. 

They didn’t need any Alphas. Will was more Alpha than the lot of them, probably. He could protect his brother better than anyone else.

### 

Nigel scented the frosty air of the forest, tasting the smell of pine and big skeletal cottonwood trees at the back of his throat. With a slight cough, the Alpha Windigo looked around noting that his twin, Hannibal wasn’t that far away, doing his own hunt of the area. They hadn’t hunted in this area before, but Nigel was going to be damned if he’d let his stuck up bastard of a brother choose to hunt in Baltimore again. Not that he minded easy prey, but he was damned tired of having to hide his nature so much amongst the humans. 

So, he had managed to get his brother into agreeing to come out here in the motherfucking middle of nowhere - VIRGINIA of all places, just so they both could let out their inner monsters. And it felt good. Very good.

So fucking good he detested the thought of heading back to their cabin they’d rented for the weekend. 

Breathing in a few more times, letting his baser nature come alive, black antlers forming atop his skull, Nigel felt powerful. It was intoxicating, almost better than smoking a pack of cigarettes or fucking a needy Omega through their heat. Killing was a fun pastime, though they couldn’t kill longpig often. It was more Hannibal’s high than it was Nigel’s, but he definitely could admit that watching the life fade from someone’s eyes was delicious. 

It was their nature to be the hunters of modern man.

But, it still meant they had to be careful. Letting the ecstasy of the hunt override their sense of self preservation was every Windigo’s downfall. Those Windigos that didn’t control their inner beasts became rabid, and soon were hunted by their own kind or of human hunters. Nigel knew that if it weren’t for Hannibal’s rigid control over the both of them (reining his twin in when Nigel let the beast get the better of him), they’d both be dead right now. Perhaps their skulls and horns would be on some hunter’s wall above the fireplace. Or a burned heap of ash in a Windigo burial of the banished and hunted.

There weren’t very many of their kind left in the world, fewer still in North America. And both brothers were content with that. Windigos often led solitary lives unless they were in a family pack. Alphas tended to be more solitary than Omegas or Betas - the ones who wanted family and a nest to return to. Both Nigel and Hannibal hadn’t found a single creature, man or beast who spiked their interest for more than a one night stand or a good kill. 

But, though a lonely existence that they lived in, at the end of the day or at the end of a night hunt, at least the brothers had eachother.

### 

It was Hannibal who scented them first - humans snowshoeing and hunting deer from the looks of their strange attire and big rifles. There were five in total, surprisingly enough. All macho Alpha men save for one female Beta. The Alphas were instinctively surrounding the Beta, boxing her in, though she could hold a rifle just as good as the others. Perhaps even better. 

Five armed humans… this would definitely be interesting. Though they didn’t smell like supernatural hunters, they’d still have to be careful. Bullets might not kill Windigos, but they did slow them down and stung horribly.

Nigel didn’t even have to scent his brother to know what he would want to do with them.  
Hannibal contemplated playing with his prey as he often did in the more civilized world - of course this was a different sort of ‘play’. Cocking his head, bestowing his own black antlers, the Windigo Alpha let the darkness enfold him. He could sense his twin nearby, waiting for the signal to attack. The group of hunters were not far away now. He could now hear them quietly banter with eachother, cursing the fate of the darkening skies.

Ah, so the group had struck out on their hunt and was returning to camp for the night. Hannibal and his brother had scented the makeshift camp not far from their cabin earlier. The group probably had another hour or so to go.

But, they would never make it.

### 

Will and Adam stiffened and stopped their trekk at the same time, pausing to scent the air. The dogs were to the east of them, absently chasing rabbits, though Winston still stuck around Adam. Adam shakily petted the dog's soft snow damp fur, still scenting the air.

Blood.

Lots of it.

It smelled like other dark creatures had struck luck that night not far away. Adam let out a soft whine, not being able to help it. His mouth was watering and hunger started raging low in his belly. Will gently shushed him, before taking his brother’s hand and getting off the trail. He whistled shrilly to their pack, a signal for them to hide and be quiet. Once the pack hid and quieted, they waited. Hopefully the dark creatures, whoever they were, would be appeased by their kills already and not decide to come after two Omega Sirens. 

Sirens were vicious creatures when they wished to be, yes, but even they had predators up in the food chain. “Windigo?” Adam guessed in a whisper, and Will nodded, both their night visions coming into play.

Sometimes it paid to be nocturnal hunters.

Even though the moon was bright and shining through the filtering of the forest canopy here and there, their night vision was able to peer into the shadows surrounding them. All their senses were honed, and it wasn’t long before they saw the dark creatures emerge from the thicket in front of them. 

The two creatures looked humanoid, though with dark, blood covered claws, and black antlers atop their heads. Fair skinned, with tawny hair, blood red eyes and unashamedly nude from the waist up, the two looked quite beautiful in a dark and morbid way. Splatters of blood littered their bodies from head to toe. One was carrying a large freezer duffel of some sort, probably carrying leftover spoils of their kills. 

As they passed the area close by to where the two Omegas crouched in hiding, the one with the duffel stopped and gently touched his twin to keep him from moving further. Craning his head around in curiosity, Hannibal looked into the thicket, spotting the two Sirens easily with a pack dog. Nigel curiously waited, spotting them as well.

Finally Hannibal murmured softly, “We left one alive. Enjoy your spoils.”

And with that, he started moving again, his brother arching a brow at his actions. Then with a soft huff, he shrugged and followed his brother back towards the cabin.

Will and Adam stared at the two Windigo for a bit before Adam loudly whispered, “Thank you!” 

It was only polite, afterall.

Nigel shot the Omega a curious look before he let out a soft chuckle. “You’re welcome, gorgeous.”

Adam flushed scarlet at the compliment, even though it was hard to tell under the moonlight. Will absently rubbed his brother’s back to keep him calm until the two Alphas were out of sight.

Once the two Alphas were back at the cabin, and cleansed of the human viscera, Hannibal regarded his brother with a small smile. “What has you so fucking jolly?” Nigel asked curiously.

Whenever his brother got that look on his face, it usually meant he was plotting something evil.

Turns out he was right.

Hannibal murmured, “It’s always nice to have polite dark creatures as neighbors. Perhaps we should pay the two Omega Sirens a visit at some point in the near future?”

“You sure?” Nigel blinked. When Hannibal nodded slowly, his twin sighed and raked a hand through his still damp hair. “Yeah, ok. That mean you want us to stay for a bit longer here?”

“Indeed,” Hannibal purred. “I haven’t taken a holiday in quite a while.They might prove to be interesting, and if not, we can always use more meat in our stores for the remainder of the winter. You know how I love to throw dinner parties.”

Nigel grunted in agreement, a smile tugging against his lips as well. “Fuckin’ dinner parties.”

### 

When Will and Adam came upon what remained of the group of human hunters, they were awed. The dogs sniffed around the corpses in interest, but were trained well not to consume any human flesh.

The Windigos certainly were artistic when it came to murder. 

The single human they left alive was barely so, considering most of his innards were outside of his body. Adam swallowed in hunger as the both of them looked at the prey being pinned to a tree like that. Will let out a soft, piteous sigh and quickly broke the poor son of a bitch’s neck, giving him mercy. Will was like Adam in the fact that though death did not bother him, unnecessary torture did. Still, the two weren’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

They needed fresh food for their heats, and with the meat from this poor asshole along with the remains of his companions, they would be set. Adam helped his brother harvest the meat they could and covered the rest with snow and leaves. It wouldn’t do for the carcasses to be discovered by local law enforcement - at least not yet. Though Sirens usually cooked their food before consuming the flesh of other creatures, every once in a while they didn’t mind eating things raw. So, knowing his brother was getting hungry, Will handed him a bit of flank to nibble on as they made their way back home, the dogs ahead of them.


End file.
